A Time for You
by ebi pers
Summary: In the wake of Kara's death, Skye wants to help Josh heal. Oneshot. Songfic set to "A Time for Yohe" by Between the Trees. And don't worry-I haven't abandoned my Mark/Maddy stuff!


**A/N: Hi guys. I decided I would dabble in a little bit of Josh/Skye stuff now that Kara's dead. I felt his reaction to her loss wasn't portrayed long enough on screen. I know I promised you an update to "I Will Find You" but, after looking over my fifth chapter, I became frustrated and scrapped it. I'm starting work on a revised chapter five but I REALLY need help from anyone kind enough to offer it. My writer's block has set in BIG TIME. Anyway, back to this story. So far this is a Oneshot only. I prefer Mark/Maddy stuff, in case you haven't noticed. This is a songfic, set to the lyrics of Between the Trees' "A Time for Yohe." **

_This is your time to weep. This is your time to mourn, not yet time to build up, just a time to tear down old walls…_

Skye watches Josh from a distance, hesitant to come any closer. It's been over a week since their return to Terra Nova, and he's fallen into a state of further depression. She supposes the action and adrenaline made him temporarily forget his pain. It was evident that it was back now, waves of grief brought back by the familiar surroundings.

Then, before she knows what she's doing, she's closed the distance between herself and his porch, where he sits dejectedly. She seats herself beside him, unsure of herself when he barely acknowledges she's there. But she runs a soothing hand up and down his back, as if the gesture will help rub the misery out of him. She watches genuine, thick tears of sorrow leave his eyes, staining the ground beneath his feet.

"Josh…" she whispers, afraid to break the sad silence. She repeats his name over and over, her hand never abandoning its comforting motions.

"It's my fault…" he says, his voice so fragile-sounding that tears begin welling up in her own eyes. "It's my fault. It's my fault she came here and…" a stream of tears begin to fall, running down his face and finding a final resting place on his clothing and on the ground.

"Don't say that, Josh," Skye admonishes, her hand now finding purchase on his shoulder, squeezing tightly. "You did everything you could to get her here. You thought…"

"I thought! But it didn't work out the way I thought!" he snaps forcefully, his pent up emotions just starting to come out, a mix of sad and angry tears brimming in his eyes. She is taken aback by the outburst, but she understands, doesn't blame him for it.

_Does it help to say I'm sorry? If so, then I'm sorry that you're so unhappy. This life, those lies are starting to get you down. Darling, don't let them drag you around. Saying "it's my fault" doesn't help repeated. Time, love, and Jesus seem to beat it. You'll find out this is harder than taking medicine…_

"Josh, you loved her," she says, her voice barely a breath in his ear. "And you wanted to do what was best for her. Who could blame you for that?" a single tear falls from her eye now, a combination of heartbreak and empathy.

"She trusted me, Skye," his voice shakes as he addresses her by name for the first time. "And I let her down…"

She throws whatever restraint she had left to the wind, wrapping her arms around her friend and holding him tight. It seems to be exactly what he needed. She feels his shoulders shuddering and damp tears falling onto her arms as well. She knows that he needs to just let it out. She had always hoped that they would end up together one day, her and Josh, but she had never wished for such awful circumstances. "You didn't let her down," she tells him, choking back any more tears. "You got her here."

He nods, tears still coming out, her arms wrapped around him giving him both strength and warmth.

"I'm so sorry, Josh…" she says, her voice coming out as a shaky whisper. She scoots closer, her embrace growing tighter and she rests her head on his shoulder, a hand returning to rub his back. "I'm so, so sorry…"

_We're still waiting for the fire. We're still waiting for the fire. Seeing smoke and waiting for the fire. We're still waiting for the fire…_

She stays like that, holding him for several minutes as they both release their sadness. "Thank you," he says, drawing in a shaky breath and meeting her eyes for the first time. She can see all the agony, the self-blame, the sadness in his blue eyes. They're practically transparent, allowing her access into everything he's thinking.

"Josh, you know I'm here anytime," she grips his shoulders again, a gesture that she hopes will strengthen him. She stands up, preparing to leave. "Anytime you want to let it out, just come and get me." Her eyes are still glassy. He nods, looking back to the ground. Slowly, painfully she walks away, hoping he'll come find her again, hoping he'll let it all go, and hoping that he will allow her to help him along the way…

_This is your time to weep. This is your time to mourn, not yet time to build up, just a time to tear down old walls…_

**A/N: End. Thanks for reading, please leave a review. This is only a oneshot—no more after this. I shall be returning to my Mark/Maddy fluffy stuff soon. If anyone has any help to offer for my other story (see my author's note above) then please message me because I am in dire need of assistance! Thank you, all…**


End file.
